In hydraulic fracturing, frac fluids may be sent to a high pressure pump to be pumped down a well to fracture a formation. Typically, these frac fluids contain proppant supplied into the frac fluid for propping open fractures created in the formation by the pressure of the frac fluid. Proppant may be supplied into the frac fluid from a proppant addition unit.